The present invention generally relates to a record player, and more particularly, to a phonographic record player on which a record changer spindle may be mounted for automatically playing a plurality of phonographic discs or records continuously.
Generally, in record players equipped with a record changer spindle (referred to as a changer spindle hereinbelow) for continuous and automatic playing of a plurality of records one after another as referred to above, it is necessary to maintain horizontally, a large number of records mounted in a stack on the changer spindle so as to positively lower, the records one-by-one, onto a turntable of the record player. Therefore, in the record player as described above, it has been so arranged that, as means for holding the plurality of records stacked on the upper part of the changer spindle to be horizontal, there is separately provided a control arm which is adapted to contact the surface of the record located at the top of the stack of records.
However, for playing records, the known arrangement as described above requires troublesome procedures such as setting of the control arm with respect to the plurality of records mounted on the changer spindle, and subsequent closing of a dust cover of the record player, etc., thus being not only complicated in construction, but very inconvenient in actual operation.